


Punished

by Ancient_Muse



Series: Breathe us in [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Humiliation, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Punishment, Romance, Slut Shaming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancient_Muse/pseuds/Ancient_Muse
Summary: If perfect existed, you wanted it to be today. In about three hours Leon's mother, your family and Claire were coming into your  apartment for the second time since you announced your relationship.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy/Reader
Series: Breathe us in [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	1. C for Clarification

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags carefully.
> 
> Also, a big thank you to dante_might_die on both Tumblr and Instagram!  
> Without her this would be forever locked somewhere in the back of my mind.

If perfect existed you wanted it to be today. In about three hours Leon's mother, your family and Claire were coming into your apartment for the second time since you announced your relationship. The first time you had bunch of your friends over not just family members, but this time it was all about them. A nice family gathering.   
Well almost all about them, though you as you eyeing up your reflection in the mirror. You wore a simple, white sundress, a full skirt shaped one Leon bought for you. He wasn't big on buying you clothes because you didn't like that but he convinced you that he physically couldn't walk away from it without buying it for you.  
The lower part stopped just above your knees, the material light, making it sway easily as you walk. The upper part hugged your torso and breasts, pushing them together. It was a type of a squeeze in which you couldn't fit a bra, but having your nipples be seen through didn't phase you. The man you were going to pick up and bring home certainly won't be complaining.

The ride to the training camp had you blushing hard. Every time you hit a bump on a road you felt it. Is this what Chris wanted you to feel? The excitement and embarrassment all at once.   
Navigating yourself through the camp wasn't easy because this was your third time being here. You did memorize that the training fields were in the middle of the camp but the doors were still a mystery to you. You only know the way to Chris' office and a way out into the field where the soldiers would spend their mornings training hard under your boyfriend's watch.   
He wasn't in his office now, he is still on the field, training his group of men. That's exactly where you direct your persona, greeting some people you meet along the way.   
The sun is high up in the sky as you step out on the field, your sandals kicking the dry dirt as you spot about fifteen men taking a break on the ground after, no doubt, a series of agonizing push-ups. There were three men further back, gathered around the part of the obstacle course you remember being called a belly robber. One is sitting down on it, looking your way.   
You bite your lips when he waves at you and enthusiastically motions for you to come up all the way from where you are.

The result is every head turning towards you as you start walking and somewhere in the back of your head you are aware of the extra sway of your hips and pouty lips as you make your way through. How couldn't you be, Chris made you do this for a reason, he made you wear it for a reason, and now you were idly wondering if everyone here could pick up upon the fact you wish to strip down naked and sit in their Captain's lap.   
You don't pay much attention to the stares as your eyes are fixed on the man in a white T-shirt and black cargo pants. His muscles are threatening to rip the shirt in half and it makes your cheeks flush red, thinking of how good they feel against your skin while they hold you in place.  
Chris looks at you wide-eyed, the dress is both flowing with your every step and hugging your upper body just perfectly. He snaps his head towards his men and what he sees makes his blood boil.   
Dogs.  
Horny dog, each and every single one of them.   
Some are red in face not only from the push-ups they were doing a second ago but from seeing your naked, sun kissed legs, swaying hips and bouncy breasts as you move through, oblivious to how they strip you from your clothes with their imagination.  
There's a swell of pride blooming within his chest noticing you have your eyes only for him. Either it's what he does to you or you're being smart and know better than to ogle around. His hands clench in fists on top of his thighs.   
You must have noticed how they all look at you, probably breathing in the scent of your light parfume and arousal.   
Chris can tell, by the way you walk - your ride here made you wet.

He snaps his head towards his men then, brows furrowed in annoyance.  
"Get your asses up and hit the showers!" he yells and all of them groan in unison, pushing themselves up on their feet.  
"Yes, sir!"  
Some are still looking at you, the other are glad that the training session is finally over.  
"Todd, stop dragging your feet!", Chris yells again at the man not far away from you.  
"Yessir!"   
You feel adoration and admiration for the man. He does his job excellently. It makes you smile warmly at him as he dismisses them all, getting up to meet you halfway.   
His arms are opening up even before your bodies clash. The smell of sweat and musk entering your lungs. It's a short-lived hug, a greeting, more than the hug of two lovers and it leaves you aching for more.   
"Hey there," he says, his eyes softening at the sight of you.   
"Hey handsome," you smile, tucking a piece of your hair behind your ear, "How was the training session?"  
He let's out a tired sigh, looking around as his men scatter.   
"Long," he responds, "Is it trouble for you to wait till I take a shower?" he makes a grimace of disgust, "I reek."  
You laugh and nod your head telling him you'll wait in the corridor.   
Chris kisses your cheek in appreciation, lips stopping close to your ear as he whispers, "How was your ride here?" in a husky tone.  
You are so thankful that the field is now empty of his men because that one question sends a shiver down your spine.  
"F-fine," the stammer makes the blood rush to your cheeks.   
"I bet," his stubble is scratching against the side of your face but he backs away too fast for your liking.   
"I'll be quick. We'll call Leon once we get in the car."  
You just nod your head, following him inside.   
What is his game. What is happening. He never teased you like this before. The previous teasings were always done in the safety of your apartment. Noticing the excitement in your steps you decide you'll just have to wait and see.  
Chris never disappoints with his ideas of a good time.

The wait is longer than you thought and you grow bored tracing the patterns on the concrete walls. The locker room is just beyond the corner and the sounds coming from there were those of laughter and men's deep voices talking.   
What is taking him so long?  
You stump your feet, impatiently playing with the tip of your sandals. The message from Leon telling you Claire and your sister are already at your place is making you nervous. You'd hate to be late, although you still have plenty of time.   
You huff, now irritated. Squaring your shoulders you take a step forward.   
A small voice inside of your head is telling you you will possibly regret this moment of cocky resolve but you push it aside. No time for that.   
Your steps echo through the halls and with every single one you take, the excitement grows stronger and stronger. You know that what you're about to do will either make you or break your.  
Fuck it.  
You stand in front of the door and with one push it's slamed wide open. You used too much force, the sound of the door hitting the wall makes you wince. Ah, well.  
The voices die out. There is nothing but muscular naked, half-naked, glistening bodies inside. Men are starring at you with wide eyes, surprise written all over their faces. Some are gawking and trying to cover up, some smirking and looking you up, the other ones are clearing their throats and there's Chris, shirtless, holding a towel in his hands, belt still undone. Chris who was laughing a second ago, now following his men's gazes only to find you standing at the door, mouth gaping, eyes wide open, tomato red face.   
"Hey, it's the Captain's girl," somebody says and your eyes meet Chris'.  
Oh God.  
His entire body is tense.   
"Damn right it's her," he says and to his men he might have sounded casual about it but you know that tone, the meaning of his lips setting in a tight line.  
"Excuse me, fellas," he says, shouldering his way past his men, "Duty calls."

All of a sudden there's a strong grip around your wrist and you're being dragged away from the scene, his hand slamming the door shut behind as the laughter booms, making you flinch.  
He's taking you to the empty laundry room, locking the doors behind.  
Chris is pissed.  
His shoulder are nearly shaking, his eyes seizing you up, his grip on your wrist tightening to the point it's becoming painful.  
"What was that?" the anger in his voice is followed by him dragging you in front of him so you can face him, your feet almost stumbling from the strength of the pull.  
"I- you weren't coming out and I thought-"  
"Thought you could barge into the men's locker room without knocking first?"  
Knocking?  
Oh, shit.  
You forgot.  
How could you forget.   
"Chris... I'm sorry, I forgot to knock,"   
You can't face him, opting to look at his hairy chest, skin still wet and pink from the shower. Down to his abs and happy trail leading to his still unbuckled pants. You catch a glimpse of his trimmed pubes and heavy cock. He isn't wearing his boxers and all of a sudden you are reminded of what you did this morning in the bathroom only for him.  
Chris is looking at you, anger leaving his body. His brows furrow noticing you're not meeting his eyes. Your attention is elsewhere, apparently. He follows your gaze to his crotch.   
He gets it now.   
"What's the safe word?" he grits out.  
You look up in surprise. He's not asking you if you know it, but rather if he has your permission to make a move. You shudder, chewing on your lips.  
"S-silver, sir."   
The look he gives you is the one of pure lust, as he pulls you against his chest ravishing your mouth with his. It's not a kiss, it's not romantic. It's hungry and primal as he bites your lower lip making you hiss in pain. You're breathing hard, matching his own breathing pattern. His hands are on you, just like you wanted them to be. Pressing against your body, getting under the dress, roughly travelling to your arched butt.   
"Don't think I haven't noticed how you swayed your hips in that dress on the training field," he says into your rose colored ear, "I bet you loved the attention and those horny dogs looking at your ass thinking about all the ways they could fuck it."  
Yes, God, you loved it. You noticed their stares. Noticed how they checked you out.  
"N-no, sir," you whimper lightly as his calloused hands start gropping and squeezing your buttocks, spreading your cheeks through your poor-excuse-of-panties as his fingers press hard against the toy buried inside your clenching asshole.   
"No? I must have imagined them stroking their hard cocks then, ready to ruin your holes, whore," he brings one of his hands up to grab your breast, squeezing it hard, "Isn't that what you came for when you entered the locker room? To have them stand in line with their dripping cocks to drill your pussy, in front of me?"   
You let out a moan as he turns you around abruptly, pushing you against the table for ironing and folding clothes.  
"Hands on the table, push your ass towards me and spread your legs, whore. You didn't think I'd give you my cock for that little stunt you pulled up there, did you?"  
"No, sir. I didn't, sir!"   
"Good."  
As you assume your position you can hear him unbuckling his pants further. It made no sense. He said he wouldn't fuck you, why is he...  
Chris drops down on his knees behind you, pushing your dress up in one go. Finally seeing your pink satine panties makes him groan and put his hands back on your ass, the shape of it is addicting to look at.   
"Is this what you wanted them to see, whore?" the panties slide over your buttocks, stopping beneath them, framing them nicely for his inspection, exposing your wet pussy, "Is this where you wanted their attention?"   
With that he spreads your cheeks and the thought that he is looking at your bare, plugged asshole and quivering, wet pussy makes your knees buckle. The heat settles in your lower belly and you let out a tiny moan when he pushes a finger into your slick opening.   
Chris' fingers aren't exactly the tiniest ones, you'd know, from the way he fingered open your ass this morning while you were lying down in bed, teasing him by pushing your ass against his bare erect cock.   
The moment his hot tongue touches your pussy and his hands go up to make you arch into him, you moan loud enough to be heard outside of the room. His tongue is working your core expertly, building the pleasure inside. His fingers go to spread your pussy lips, so he can dive his tongues inside together with his probing finger, stretching you. You're struggling to breathe properly, already feeling the beads of sweat gathering on your forehead.   
And then...  
A smack to your ass and a sound of spitting hits your ears.  
He spat on your pussy.   
The mix of your juices and his saliva running down your thighs. The embarrassment is immeasurable. You quickly cover your burning face with your hands, but he's behind you, taking your hands away and dragging you to the chair in the corner.  
"You've earned a trip accros my knee, sweetie. I'm going to blister your ass so hard my men will hear you cry and you will thank me for it with your mouth afterwards, understood?"  
Your eyes widen in shock as you try to step away from him.  
"No, sir, please!" your voice is shaky, body trembling, "I'll be good, I promise!"  
You watch Chris sit down, spreading his legs and patting his thigh lightly. It is clear as his resolve that you have two options.  
"Get over here or I'll bring in my men to watch me spank your ass raw and if you starts dragging your feet I'm going to keep you over my knee twice as long."  
You gulp but feel your feet hurrying over to his side.  
"Smart girl," he says, but the compliment does nothing to prepare you for him swinging you around and tossing you over his knee, trapping your kicking legs with his free one.   
"Noooo! Pleaseeee!" you think you hear yourself yell in between the kicking and trashing all around, trying to get free knowing very well that every resistance is futile. It's easy for him to pin both of your hands just above your ass, your dress helping him to tangle them up. Keep them in place.

So, here you are, getting ready to have your ass spanked properly for the first time, stomach clenching, whimpering small desperate sounds and promisings you will behave if he lets you go.  
"Fat chance, little on," he runs his palm across your skin as if trying to calm you down.   
He adjusts you over his knee and says, "Hush now" and that's all.

The first smack makes it clear for you that Chris will not go easy on your sorry bottom. It stuns you to silence and your miserable whimpers of "ouch" as he picks up the pace fill the room. Tears are already gathering at the corners of your eyes and spilling down your cheeks.  
"Now that you have settled down, arch your ass up," you do so, immediately, afraid of the consequences if you don't.   
Chris is smiling above you, but you can't see anything but the gray concrete floor.   
Smack  
Smack  
"Ah!"  
Smack  
One after the other, shock after shock. The humiliation of feeling your pussy dripping all the way to your knees makes you wail out.  
"Ouch! Ah! Sir! My ass!"   
You don't care if anyone hears. You only want him to hear and make the humiliation stop but Chris is either far too gone or not listening to your pleas deliberately.  
Smack  
"S-sir!"  
Smack  
"I'll k-knock, I'm sorry!" you manage out in between the sobs and raged breathing. Your ass is already on fire from the successive swatting. Each smack of his wide, massive hand biting into your hot skin.   
Smack  
You feel his hard cock digging into your hips and God... how you want it. How good it would feel punding you mercilessly right now instead of this!   
"I bet you are, sweetie," he says in between the swats, delivering one particularly hard which moves the plug inside, sending vibrations throughout your body. Chris pauses just enough to maneuver your hands to your front so the bringt idea of trying to shield your ass away from the onslaught of his hot tight palm doesn't enter your mind.   
He spreads the red cheeks apart, rubbing the sting in and in one swift motion takes out the plug, groaning as it makes a popping sound.   
"Siiiir!" you sob out, embarrased as all hells.   
Smack  
"Noooo more!"   
Smack  
And you start loosing the count as he tilts your ass up to deliver the same fate to your sit spots.   
That has you crying so hard, your voice breaks.   
"Not only will you learn to knock from now on, but you will go and apologize to my men after I warm your cheeks, sweetie," his stern voice means bussines.  
Chris continues spanking your bottom as you go limp, no longer squeezing your asscheeks. This makes him immensely happy as he watches his palm bounce against the heated, almost glowing red skin.   
"Noo, please. I- I don't wanna," you manage weakly, watching as the tears stain the floor below. You're flat out bawling now. He wouldn't make you actually go and face his men after this. Would he.  
"What's that I hear?" He asks, titling your ass up again to get to those spots you hate the most.  
Once, twice, to each side. The pain, the pleasure and the humiliation make you start quivering. There's no way you could cum like this!  
He stops for a bit waiting for you to anticipate the next one. He's so cruel.  
"I'll go, sir! I'm sorry!" you take that time to speak up. Perhaps he won't spank as hard now, your ass could not take more of that.   
He adjusts you again and quickly, without you even being able to track them, delivers about ten hard swats as you cry out, flames igniting your already burning skin.  
"My ass! Siiiir!"  
"What about it, sweetie?"  
You sniffle miserably.  
Smack  
"It-ah! Huuurts!"   
"Do you hate it?"  
"I doooo!" you lie.  
"Your pussy is wet from it. Should I give you more for lying?"  
Smack  
A loud agonizing sob as your walls come crashing down.  
"No! Aaauh! I love it!"  
A hard smack.  
"Which is it, sweetie?"  
"I fucking love it! Love it when my ass hurts!"  
"Language."  
Smack  
"S-sorry! Ouch! Sir!" you squeak.  
"It's almost done, love."  
"Aaargh!"   
And it is. That single "love" makes you grit your teeth and open up to him completely.   
"There you go," he says, delivering the last set of equally energetic swats as you cry silently. Completely at his mercy, helpless.  
"T-thank you, s-sir," you manage out as his hot palm starts massaging your sore ass. It stings so much and you couldn't wait to see how it looks because it definitely feels like it's burning.   
"Oh? You're welcome, love."  
His strong hands pick you up as he positions you to sit on his lap. Ass out so he doesn't hurt you and is easier for him to push the plug back in after he lubes it up with your arousal. You actually start weeping grateful tears once he takes a look at your face.   
My God.   
You are a sight to behold.  
Sitting on his thigh, burning ass pushed out, exposed to the cool air of the room as he teases the plug inside you making you burry your head in his chest, mewling in pleasure.   
"Shhh, love. My part is nearly over, you were magnificent."  
His hands are around your frame now, holding you close as he rocks you both back and forth gently.   
"Y/n, you're amazing. You took your spanking so good," his voice is helping you to calm down, "I'm so proud of you."   
"Y-your part?" you manage, brows furrowing in confusion as your eyes meet.  
He smiles at you, tucking your hair behind your ear, wiping your tears away.   
"Once we get home, you will tell Leon about the little stunt you pulled and you'll show him what I did to your ass while I entertain the guests."  
"No!" you protest, making him swat your fiercly red ass once more.  
Smack  
"Watch that tone with me, sweetie."  
"S-sorry!"   
His hand is resting where it has delivered that swat. A warning, before it starts massaging the burning flesh there, making you squirm.   
"You better not get sassy with Leon."  
Oh, fuck.   
Leon will ruin you tonight.  
And Chris will watch.  
You lean close to kiss him and he gently kisses you back pouring his love into it. His lips taste like heaven now, soft and sweet and much alike everything you need. The kiss brings you back to him. To the reality of him hugging you and holding you close. Loving you and taking care of you and your desires. You brush your own lips across his cheek and a week worth stubble, up to his ear.   
"Let me thank you for this Chris... properly this time."  
He looks at you almost telling you that he feels as if he had pushed you hard for your first spanking session but you place your palm over his mouth, teasingly kissing him over it.   
"Let me show you how much I care for you, love."  
Chris has to squeeze his eyes shut from the way your hand cups his groin. You shakily stand up only to be stopped by his hands as you were about to kneel down.   
"Can't have your knees down there, sweetie," he says, smiling at you lovingly.   
Fuck. You love him so much. Only Chris and Leon would be able to spank your ass raw but flip over a small thing like scraped knees. He finds a thick piece of neatly folded fabric and puts it down so you can kneel comfortably.   
Once down, you smile up at him, watching his hungry gaze on you.  
"Can I, sir?"   
He visibly shudders and takes your hands in his.   
"Of course, sweetie."   
You push aside the belt and the fabric there, releasing his nine inch long, thick cock. The head is already glistening with the precum, the color angry red from all the blood rushing to it. Your mouth is salivating... good, you're gonna need all the saliva you can produce to get it all the way in.   
"Get to it, sweetie and you're allowed to rub your pussy," you perk up in surprise. Will you finally be able-  
"You don't get to cum, love," he warns, sternly, "Edge that pussy while you fuck your throat down my cock."  
You pout a bit as it finally sinks in that you won't be cumming from Chris' play here, making him smile, hand going up to play with your hair before the tip of his cock hits your parted lips and you suck it all the way in. Your hand, the one which isn't resting near Chris' ballsack goes down to rub your pussy in a steady rythm. Just like you do when you're alone, on your bed. Thinking all sorts of thoughts while you tease yourself by increasing or decreasing the pressure of your fingers on your swollen clit or the speed of rubbing.   
You moan around his cock, cupping his balls, giving it a good squeeze, just like you know he loves.   
The noise coming from the man before you is like music to your ears as you work your tongue, massaging the pulsating vein and the length of his engorged meat. Chris smells so good. He smells clean and soapy and like himself. The scent you've come to worship. It's at its best when it's mixed with Leon's.   
You moan, sending vibrations to the cock now hitting the back of your throat as you bob your head up and down. The saliva is pooling down at the base, dripping down his balls and your hand.   
"Fuck!"   
Yes. Chris is getting there and his voice and the thought of having his cum in your mouth makes your pussy tingle pleasantly. You look up just at the moment he looks down and it's something about your eyes and your lips stretched tightly around his wet cock that makes him grip your hair and slam your head all the way to the base, nose pressed up against his trimmed pubes. He holds you there.  
The noises you make while trying to swallow around his length and the way your throat constricts around it, makes his cock give a sharp throb.  
"Y/n! So good!"  
Your own body is trembling from the way your fingers work your pussy but this... this before you is a true masterpiece.   
Breathing gets difficult after a second and as you start pushing your head back, the insides of your mouth involuntarily press against his cock and that's all it takes.  
He's emptying his balls down your throat, hand in your hair easing its grip, letting you decide if you want to get away.  
No way in hell.  
Chris notices as you completely disregard your need for breathing to push your head back down.  
"Fuck! Love! Yes!"  
The load is seemingly neverending so you push your head back, relaxing your throat so it can let the cock slip out freely.   
"Y/n, sweetie," he manages, caressing your red cheek as you work your lips to clean his softening cock of saliva and cum. Your hand leaves your properly denied pussy to help you where it's needed more   
"So good to me," he mumbles tiredly as you work him meticulously.  
"You're tempting me to tell Leon to go easy on you, love."  
No matter how much you love this, you would actually appreciate Leon not making it difficult for you to go to work tomorrow.   
You still need to sit down in your chair and type your day away at the computer. With this sore ass you've earned it's going to be so difficult.   
Your hands tuck him away, zipping the pants up and buckling the belt for him.  
He watches, gently, as you do all this.  
"Fuck, girl... now I just wanna make love to you tonight."  
Your heart skips a beat. Fucking hell, this man is doing indescribable things to you. You look up through your lashes and smile, somewhat shyly.   
"Come on up," he beckons you and you push your knees up. Fuck they hurt. You look down to see red spots. Well damn, at least they aren't bleeding.   
Chris pulls you close by your dress, getting his hands under to slide your panties back on, over the heated cheeks. You wince in pain. It hurt having anything touching that area and his smirk tells you that he knows what this does to you.   
"We have to get you cleaned up so you can go apologize and we can finally leave."  
Yeah. Okay. He's right but the thought of actually knocking on the door and having those men see you makes your breath hitch.

Giving you one last kiss, you both work to comb your hair, smooth your dress down and fix your face.   
He stands up and walks to unlock the door and you follow him out.   
Fuck. You can't actually do this.   
His hand is on the small of your back, politely assuring you he will be with you the entire time.  
You start chewing on your lips nervously, darting your eyes around but he's walking tall and proud as ever. Is this the actual punishment. This feels way worse than your heated bottom.   
You stand before the door, together and you take a deep breath, cheeks already red, heart in your throat.   
"It's okay, love," he encourages, lacing your fingers together.   
You raise your hand to knock.   
Once  
Twice  
"Come in!," you hear several men respond and God... you want to die on the spot. You look at Chris and he kisses your cheek, lovingly.  
Well, fuck it.  
You open the door. There are less men now inside but they all look your way as Chris is standing behind you.  
"Captain?" one of them asks, confused.  
Chris greets them and dismisses one man saluting him.  
"My girl has something to tell you,"  
Here you are, frozen in spot, your face probably a mess even though you tried to make it decent and you are oh so aware of your juices sliding down your legs. You couldn't even think about if they could see it.  
They look at you, expectantly and you work your sore throat to apologize loud and clear.  
"I'm sorry I forgot to knock earlier."  
There are several men blushing hard, matching you, there are others smirking knowingly. You hear one quietly muttering "He made her fucking do it, what a beast".  
The best option is to die on the spot.   
"It's okay, ma'am," one of them says and the others nod.   
But someone in the back of the room lets out, "We heard how sorry you are!"  
You look mortified as you turn to Chris who doesn't look surprised.   
"Yeah, well boys, that's it. Enjoy your day."

The trip to you car is filled with silence as your mind is working overtime to ensure you that it isn't a big deal.   
"I'm proud of you, y/n," Chris whispers into your ear as he hugs you from the side, bringing you close to him as you walk.   
"They know!"  
A smirk.  
"That they do."  
Your hands are covering your face now.  
"I worry more about you sitting on that leather seat than my men knowing their Captain blistered his girl's ass."  
Oh, fuck.  
You should too.  
One look at him confirms it for you. He will enjoy seeing you squirm in your seat.   
Worry my ass, you think. 


	2. L for Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Didn't know you were into that, y/n," his voice is calm but you know better. Leon's eyes are telling you everything you need to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to dante-mightdie and my fellow thirsties on Tumblr. I love ya'll so much!

It was Claire who opened the doors for the two of you to enter in, saying Leon was in the kitchen with his mother. As you were hugging her, a feeling washed over you.   
You felt dirty.   
The humidity of the summer air and the things Chris did to you made you wanted to take a shower. Was it alright if you took a quick one.  
"Hope Mrs. Kennedy made that desert she was talking about. Can't wait to try it."  
Trust Chris to talk about food first thing. Your hand on his forearm made him pay attention to you instantly.   
"Chris, you go. I gotta freshen up a bit, it was too hot in the car."  
It was Claire who spoke up, "Right? It's too hot outside today. I had to changed my shirt when I got here, hope you don't mind me taking one of yours."  
It was only then that you noticed a black band t-shirt on her, smiling as you glanced at Chris.  
"That's actually Chris'."  
Claire looked at the two of you in understanding.  
"Ah! I used to steal his t-shirts all the time!" she turned around to head back to the dining room.  
"The table is set, your sister is here too. We are still waiting for the food. Go, clean up and we will eat," she said.  
Chris waited for her to dissapear behind the corner before turning to you, hand going up to cup your cheek, thumb on your lips. You lean your head into his touch, looking at his tender gaze.   
"I'll send Leon to our bedroom to check up on you."  
You had to suppress down the urge to blush, knowing exactly why.  
You have just enough time before Chris, himself, catches Leon in the kitchen and whispers in his ear when nobody's looking about what had happened.  
You sober up, nod and turn around, marching straight to your room. 

Once inside, you rush to the bathroom connected to it, bringing with you a new pair of panties. Cotton ones, because God knows anything else would burn too much and you have to sit at the table with your mother and father there, your sister, Mrs. Kennedy and Claire.   
A quick splash of cold water to your face, agressive hair and teeth brushing and a massive nervousness seated deep inside of your stomach. Ready to change your panties now.  
You toss the pink satin panties, wet from your arousal, into the laundry basket and take a couple of intimate wipes to clean yourself up, all the while looking at the mirror next to the sink. Should you turn around and take a look at it.  
Fuck.  
The burning sensation got worse from the sitting on the sun heathed car seat. You reach behind to touch it for the first time, letting out a soft gasp escape your lips once you do.   
It's hot under your touch.   
Fuck.   
What did he do.  
A quick turn around solves the mystery.   
"Looks good on you, baby."  
Leon.  
Just as you though your face couldn't get any redder and your embarrassment couldn't get any worse.   
He's standing there. In his black slacks and dark blue shirt, sleeves rolled up to reveal his forearms. Blue eyes on you, eyebrows raised.   
"Didn't know you were into that, y/n," his voice is calm but you know better. Leon's eyes are telling you everything you need to know. Deep, passionate, curious and hungry.   
"Um," you manage intelligently.  
"Come here," he says and smiles somewhat disbelievingly. He couldn't believe he actually thought Chris wouldn't go through with it.  
The man mentioned his desire to spank you last week after he asked Leon if he would like to experience it as well. Leon told him he wasn't feeling that, but you...  
Chris, you pervert.  
You walk up to him, glad to see him and greet him with a soft kiss.  
"Hey, beautiful," he breathes into the kiss.   
"Hey, gorgeous," you reply shyly, letting yourself melt in his embrace. Leon takes some time to inhale the scent of your hair, his hand running down your back.   
"The dress, too, looks good on you," he whispers into your ear, "I've heard Chris' men thought the same."   
Oh no.  
That tone.  
"L-Leon?"  
He moves his hand to push up the back of your skirt and gently lay his palm onto your crimson colored bottom.  
"I've heard he gave it to you good while his men listened," a light pinch making you squeak, trying to get away, "You also thanked him for it on your knees with your mouth, hm?"  
Leon's voice is making your legs turn into jelly, your pussy getting wetter and wetter with his each word.   
"What else did he make my girl do?"   
You take a deep breath.  
"S-sir made me apologize to his men."  
You feel Leon's bulge through his pants. It is a second away from reaching the point of no return. He gives one of your cheeks a light squeeze.  
"I bet you were real sorry after that. In fact, he said I should go easy on you."  
Chris.  
Bless you.  
"But the fact you showed off that dress to his men first rather than me is what's really the problem here, baby."  
You were so fucked now.   
"P-problem, S-sir?" you try to get away from his embrace and from the hand on your ass, fearing the worst. He nods and you try to- to ...   
"Shush, baby. I have something else for you. Something only your Sirs will get to see you wearing," he says and reaches behind to pull out a small, curved boat-looking vibe attached to a pair of white lace panties.   
You step back, eyes wide open, mouth spluttering nonsense to his ears.  
"Sir! You don't-! I can't- my parents! And the rest!"   
Leon waits for your initial shock to wear off. Watching your rosy cheeks and perfect, kissable lips as you bite them, unsure of what he's asking you to do. After a moment of you trying to make him rethink his decision he only motions for you to be quiet if you knew what was good for you.  
"Take off your panties and put these on."  
"But-"  
The look he gives you stuns you to silence.  
"Should I put you across my knee as well?"  
"No!" your answer is immediate.   
"Then put them on, baby. Gotta make sure your attention is in the right place today before I get my hands on you," he's watching you shimmy out of your cotton panties, handling you the ones which will, no doubt, make you wish you had never put on that dress in the first place. You blush, looking down as your fingers brush.   
Something tells you this family gathering will be a torture for you.  
"This is what's going to happen; you're gonna come out, greet everyone and enjoy this gathering. I won't be setting the vibration to the highest and consider that all the mercy I'm giving you when it comes to your punishment," you're looking at him, completely silent and obedient as he goes on, "The vibrations won't be constant so don't let me catch you off guard if you don't want them to notice," you start thinking about the other's reaction If they knew, how embarrassed you'd be, "Once our guests leave, you're going to get your pussy spanked and finally properly fucked while Sir watches... that is, if you behave."  
Your knees would have buckled have you hadn't seen the remote controller in his hands before he turns the vibe on. It is both the mix of his promise and the low vibration now vibing away at your sorry clit that makes you squeeze your tights together. It's not enough to make you lose your mind, but it is enough to make you pay your attention to it, imagining Leon's tongue instead of it down there. His hands are around your waist, lips nuzzling against your ear, nipping on it slightly.  
"This is how I take care of you, girl. What do you say?"  
You have a hard time swallowing as you feel his sccent hitting your nostrils.  
"T-thank you, Sir."  
"Good," was all he says, completely detaching himself from you, leaving you aching for more.

As soon as you step into the kitchen you make sure to greet them all properly as your brain tells you to shut the pleasure out and enjoy having your family here. You sister runs over to you, telling you about how her shopping with your mum went as your mum speaks with Claire in the distance.   
"Where's father?" you ask as you round the table to approach her and wrap your arms around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head.   
"He's out in the field. They called him this morning."  
You frown. It was always like this.   
Not wanting for that to ruin your mood your eyes land on Leon who was talking to his mother about the orchids by the window.   
As you take a minute to admire the way the sun hits his beautiful skin, making it almost glow you feel your breath catching in your throat, eyes widening.   
He's...  
Oh, God.  
Stop, please.  
The vibrations in your panties were slowly becoming more intense.   
You take a step back from where your mother is seated and turn around only to be met by Chris' knowing smirk and a pointed look towards the kitchen.   
"We can start serving the table," he says and you nod, smiling. You couldn't wait to dig in.   
It was Mrs. Kennedy's idea to come earlier in order to spend some time cooking with her son even though you really wanted for Chris, Leon and you to make food and have them all come over. Once she mentioned her potato salad you were sold, however. So that's what happened this morning, Leon and her went shopping for some groceries and you went to pick Chris up.   
We all know how that turned out.  
"Mrs. Kennedy, I'll serve it, you just take a seat," you stop the woman from trying to enter the kitchen. The smile she gives you is worth of gold and once again you're reminded of how much Leon looks like her. Those blue eyes and straight nose were definitely his mother's gift.   
"Leave it to the two of them, mum," Leon helps moving a chair for her to sit.   
You nod as she lets out a sigh but goes to join the rest at the table, chatting about remodeling the balcony.   
Your breath hitches and you rush to the kitchen.   
It's getting harder and harder to walk, let alone focus on what they are saying. Chris is behind you, you feel his hands on you as you let your head fall back against him. Just a tiny moan, not loud enough to be heard by the others, escapes your lips as he kisses your cheek, hands going around to press against your lower stomach, feeling the faint vibrations there. He's pressing you against his pelvis, not necessarily to make you feel him through the layers of clothes, but to rub against your tender, hot skin there.   
"You're so hot, you have no idea what this is doing to me. Knowing he made you wear those panties..." his raspy, low voice is driving you crazy, "Is your ass still plugged?"  
You nod your head yes, not being able to swallow past the lump in your throat.   
"Sweetie..." he says, almost lovingly, as if he had expected you to remove it once you had cleaned yourself, which makes you blush promptly because you could have removed it without suffering any consequences.  
"Are you that desperate for my cock up your ass?"  
There's a frustration building up in your chest, bubbling till you hear yourself hiss out.  
"Fuck, Chris, yes I'm fucking desperate for it, happy?"   
You swat his hands away, hearing his amused snicker. The vibration is slowing down yet again.  
Thank you, Leon.  
He must be impatient to have you two out of the kitchen.   
"Very, love," you love that smile. It's both teasing and loving as you are trapped into your own world of passion, love and play, "Let's get this food out, then."  
Bless his heart, Leon let's you serve the food in peace but once you actually take a seat in between both of them that's when you start sweating. 

The plugg is also vibrating from the vibrations of the vibe and gosh how it feels to have your blistered bottom seated, not being able to adjust from time to time... how did you ever think you could pay attention to anything else but your soaking wet pussy. It's even pulsating now, closing around nothing, muscles working to get you the release you deserve after all this torment. It's almost like it's ticking down there, like your heartbeat can be felt just by touching your pussy.   
Claire is talking and the meal before you smells wonderful but your head is elsewhere. You look up.  
"...up in the mountains. It was amazing!"  
"You can either rent the cabin or just check in at the hotel up there."  
What.  
What is it they are talking about.  
"...should go, right y/n?"  
They all turn their heads towards you.   
Uh.  
Cabin?  
"Yes, yes, of course," your voice is uncharacteristically low so you put a piece of meet in your mouth to shut yourself up. The less you speak the better it will be.  
Leon watches you, completely entertained as you fight the blush creeping into your cheeks.  
Not again.   
You feel it.  
It makes you press your knees together.  
Please, stop.  
Chris' torso slightly turns towards you, letting you know he knows. How does he know.  
Leon looks at you, feign worry on his face.  
"You alright, baby?"   
You fucker.  
Chris is stifling his laugher by faking a cough in his hand and all of it is just bizarre.   
"I'm fine, I was just thinking when is the next we all can take a vacation."  
"True. Leon seems so busy there days," it's Mrs. Kennedy's golden opportunity to let Leon know how much she misses him. You smile.  
"Mum..."  
"Y/n is too," your sister parrots in.  
Great.  
"Your dad misses you dearly, honey," you mother says as you take your glass of wine.   
The vibrations slow down and make you let out a sigh of relief which to her looked like you are being cocky and probably defensive.   
"He knows where I live. He is always welcomed here."   
You hear your sister mumble around the bite she is chewing, just passing a casual comment.  
"He doesn't want to."   
You don't even realize your fists were clenched at the table, your utensils now lowered.  
Both of the men pretending to eat their food but actually paying so much attention to your reaction to this.  
"Let it be known that it's not up to me. It's him who doesn't want to see me," your voice isn't raised, your reaction to her provocation is minimal.  
"I'm sure he will come around, y/n," Claire says quietly and you smile at her. So much like Chris.   
"Let's hope he does that till the wedding," Mrs. Kennedy says, looking at her son, Chris and you with something close to adoration.   
"Mum!" Leon actually squeaks, almost spilling his wine.   
"I want grandchildren, young man," she says with her sassy tone, "You too mister Redfield."   
You look at her, almost gawking. Then at your mother's pinched expression.   
There's a silence filling the room. It's Claire again, bless her heart, who tries to lighten the mood.  
"Kids are so boring nowadays!"  
Chris places his hand on her arm.  
"It's alright Claire," he says and looks at both my mother, sister and Mrs. Kennedy, "We don't exactly want to have children."  
You mother is red in face and you're just waiting.  
"Than what's the point of this charade?!"  
There it is.  
Her neverending support of your life choices. Leon has his hand on you tight, squeezing there, telling you to let it go. Same as Chris being minutes away from cancelling the whole thing and showing them the way to out of your apartment.  
"This relationship you mean?" you hiss out. Hunger long gone.   
"Look, ma'am, it must have escaped your notice but we have been together for two years now. Surely you don't think so poorly of our relationship?"   
Leon is using that language he always does whenever he is trying to be polite for your sake.   
Your mother actually sputters and then sets for a snobby: "Of course not! I just think it's-"  
"Mother, stop it!"  
Your voice is heavy and rough from the anxiety pilling up in your chest. It hurts.   
"Talk about anything else, please. Let it go. I'm not changing my mind. I love them both and that's final."  
Leon is looking at you and you are afraid to turn around to see the emotions on his face.   
Chris has his own hand down your tight, comforting you.   
It doesn't take long before your mother stands up and motiones for your sister to join her.  
"Hell no. I support her," she says and your vision goes blurry from the unshed tears.   
Tears.  
Great.  
"Fine then. You know your father and I are here for you once you start thinking clearly," she says and Leon stands up as she turns to leave, "I'll see myself out, Mr. Kennedy."  
"Likewise, mother."  
You all wait for the sound of the doors closing to let out a relieved sigh.  
"Well, that went better than I expected," Claire says and Chris tsks at her.   
"Y/n, darling. What you have is wonderful don't let anybody tell you otherwise."  
You meet the blue eyes of the woman sitting across.   
"Yeah... you know how they are, sis."  
You nod your head. You do. You did. But fuck. It hurts. It's tearing you apart making you want to cry.   
"Ah... thank you all..." you say looking down at your hands.  
"Sweetie?"  
"Baby?"  
"I, I just need to-" you say, not finishing your sentence as you push your chair away from the table and hurry to the kitchen.   
You faintly hear Mrs. Kennedy saying: "Sure, darling. Take your time," before you go to catch some breath and let the tears fall freely.   
You aren't exactly mad over the fact that your parents do not support your relationship but rather at yourself for constantly hoping that maybe the next time you see them they will miraculously accept you just the way you are.   
You don't even need to turn around to know that both of your lovers are behind you.   
What a shitshow.  
Your knuckles are turning white where you've grabbed onto the kitchen sink, looking at the window before you but not really seeing anything.   
"Y/n."  
Soft yet firm hands are on yours, trying to make you relax, but the fact the two of them are seeing you like this...hurt, vulnerable is making the tears appear at the corners of your eyes.   
"Love, no... " Chris has his hands wrapped around you as soon as your first sob escapes your lips. Leon is brushing your hair, murmuring quietly close to you.  
"They might come around, y/n."  
You have to stop yourself from completely breaking down in both of their arms as Leon goes behind you to hug you quietly.  
"You did so well out there, love. I'm so proud of you," Chris' words make you stop shaking. Something you didn't realized you've been doing.  
"I-I just hate it," you manage, pushing your head up to face him, "I hate how hopeful I get when the truth is they will always think I am doing this to spite them."  
"What matters is that we know why we're doing this," Chris says, his hand now touching Leon's shoulder, "That we know how long it took us to get to this point and accept the fact that it won't be all sunshine and rainbows."  
Leon frowns.  
"As seen from the today's fiasco."  
This actually makes you smile.  
It is a fiasco.  
The entire Family Gathering thing.   
"I wouldn't go back to hidding what we have, but fuck do they make me want to never share anything with them ever again," you confess as the arms around you tighten.   
"We know, love. We will take some time after this for ourselves and do what we do best."   
"Kill zombies?"   
You stifle a chuckle.  
"No, Leon," Chris rolls his eyes making the younger grin, "Loving one another."  
You back away from them just enough to let yourself be kissed by both of them, Leon capturing your lips and Chris trailing soft kisses all over your cheek.  
You relax into the kiss. This is where you want to be. This is where your heart sings.   
"I love you both so much," Leon whispers into the kiss, gently and almost sacred.   
You turn away from him knowing Chris wants the taste of his lips as well and you watch them lock their lips, passionately and lovingly at the same time. Something only the two of them can make. Something theirs but also yours as well. The thought makes you smile warmly, touching Leon's face lightly.   
Breaking the kiss, Leon goes to put his forehead against yours but you turn abruptly, ending up bumping your heads. Chris laughs, eyes twinkling with mirth as Leon hisses in pain and hurries to kiss your pouty lips as an apology.   
"Y/n, about the... later," Leon says and looks at Chris, "If this has ruined the mood-"  
Without even thinking your finger goes up to shush him. Something Chris finds adorable to look at.  
"Leon," is all you say and the blue eyes look at you from the finger on his lips. He sees it. Understands it, without you having to express it.  
"Fuck... you two are ruining me," Chris exhales and let's you both slip from his arms.   
You look down, flustered all of a sudden. Perhaps you should call it a day when it comes to your play, but... you want it so bad. Chris notices the way you try to brush it aside like it's not a big deal and leans over to whisper into your ear, loud enough for Leon to hear as well.  
"Wonder what your mother would say if she knew what's in your panties now."  
Leon blushes at the thought too, same as you but recovers quickly, brushing his fingers down the length of your arm.  
"What would she say if she knew her daughter was walking in front of her face, hugging her just an hour after her Sir spanked her ass?" he says and you feel the panties starting to vibe away again, slowly...   
"D-damn," you bite your bottom lip, looking at the men in front of you.  
"Let's go and finish our food. You're gonna need all your strength for later, love," Leon says, pulling you by your hands. Chris turns on the tap water to wet his palm and wipe at your eyes and cheeks. The gesture making you smile up at him in appreciation.

All three of you go back to the table trying your best to make the most of the time you've left with your guests. You all end up drinking entirely too much wine as Leon's mother shares the embarrassing stories of his childhood. Chris and you not missing a single word. Afterwards you pack the leftover food for Claire and say your goodbyes, first to your sister who hugs you tightly and says that you shouldn't pay attention to mum and dad because they really are going to come around and if not, she will make them. In just about an hour your dinning room is empty, dishes washed clean and balcony door open to let in some fresh air. 

Leon let's out a long sigh of relief. There's a pleasant silence filling the room and then Chris voices out your thoughts exactly.  
"I'll be in the room. Don't make me wait."  
As his footsteps slowly fade away Leon walks up to you, cupping your face in his palms, planting a soft kiss on your lips.  
"How does it feel?" he asks in a low tone, his hand going over your dress to press against the vibrating area making you blush. He didn't go hard on you after that fiasco at the dinner table. The thing is... you wanted him to, but you didn't know how to voice it out.   
"It feels g-good, Sir... like... when I play with myself and you make me edge my pussy hard," you respond watching his hand go under the hem of your dress.  
He hums in understanding, kissing your jaw line.  
"Do you want to take them off?"  
"P-please?" your breathing is faster now as his fingers find your soaking wet core, pressing lightly. You moan out, wantonly... you've been denied for far too long.  
At your sound, Leon pulls away his hand making you whimper. God, how you need him to do something. Anything.  
You have no time to prepare yourself as he bends down a bit to lift you up, your hands and ankles locking behind his frame, immediately.  
The kiss is so passionate and nasty, his lips working against yours as he takes you to your bedroom.   
The cool temperature of the room hits your skin. The crimson curtains are drawin together, enough to make everything seems so private and intimate.   
There's a faint smell of cigarette smoke coming from the darkened corner of the room. From where Chris is sitting down in a chair, no doubt, his gaze landing on the two of you. Leon puts you down, immediately dropping down on his knees before you. Your breath hitches as he looks up. Those baby blues will be the death of you. He grabs a hold of your left tight, right below your dress and lifts it up, your knee close to his face. Instinctively, you reach for his hair, to both feel that softness and to keep yourself balanced. His lips are on your skin, kissing up your inner thigh making you tremble with pleasure, opening your leg some more.  
"Take off your dress, baby," he says from down there and you reach for the small zipper on the side to loose the fit so you can get it off over your head. Once free from it, you notice how responsive your nipples are to the cool air and the fact you feel a pair of eyes on you from the corner of the room. It's making you rock your hips forward as Leon hooks his fingers at the top of your panties to slide them down your trembling legs.   
You look down to notice him loosing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. His chest inviting, smooth, abs visible.   
"Turn around," his voice is raspy from where he's still kneeling, "Let me see that sore ass of yours, baby."   
Ah.   
There it is.  
The familiar embarrassment settling deep withing your chest as you hesitantly turn around. You are aware of Chris looking, watching your every move from where he's seated.   
"Did it hurt when he did this to you?"   
You can feel his hot breath ghosting over your hot skin, making you squirm away.  
"D- don't..." the hand smacking your ass loudly makes you freeze, a choked out sob escaping from within your chest.  
"S-sir!"   
"Get up on the bed and present yourself properly for me," he says, pushing himself up to stand. You look at him in astonishment before you take a step towards the bed.  
"Hurry up, slut! I ain't got the whole day to spend on you," his voice is rough just as rough as the way his fingers tangle themselves in your hair at the back of your head and force your entire body on the bed, face first, ass up in the air.   
Your arms are flailing, trying to push up your upper body, trying to find some balance.   
"Hands on your ass, spread it wide open," his voice is dangerously low somewhere behind you as he makes sure you're going to stay in place once he lets go of your hair.  
Your cheeks are burning with shame. Every fiber of your being is aware of how you look like now. Ass red, in the air, spread for them to see the simple handle of the buttplug, the lube you have put in escaping the grip of your asshole around it. Your pussy soaking up the sheets below as it drips, desperate to be filled, to be rubbed and fucked senseless.   
"Look at you slut, your pussy is dripping and I didn't even spank it yet," Leon says and let's his hand roam all over your bottom. This time you know better than to try to ward off his heated touch. The stinging sensation makes you bite your lips and look pleadingly sideways at the man sitting in the chair, palming his cock through his trousers.   
Smack  
You gasp as his hand spanks your flesh sharply.  
"Did you enjoy having those men ogle at your ass in front of your Sir?"   
Yes. Yes. You have.  
"N-no!"  
There's a slight shudder as you feel his tightened and flattened fingers land against your pussy in a solid smack, stimulating your throbbing clit if only for a second.   
Smack  
Smack  
"I didn't, Sir!" you cry out, feeling your pussy lips heating up, your arousal making each smack sticky and painful.  
Your eyes are shut thight as you feel his other hand push and tugg at the plug in your asshole, making you cry out in pleasure.   
"You might wanna try that again, baby," Leon says and you actually start sobbing, your chest constricting painfully as he fucks your ass open with the plug and continues to land steady smacks on your pussy, sometimes catching your swollen clit too.  
"Sir!"  
Smack  
"I've heard you paraded your hips around like a slut, baby. How should I teach you that there is a difference between being a slut and our slut, hm?"  
Smack  
"I- I don't know, I can't- , Sir!"   
You can't think.  
He pulls out the plug and sets it down on the bed as your asshole, no doubt, gapes at him, eager to be filled.   
"Hands down, slut. I'm gonna give you something you're well familiar with so it will make you concentrate better."  
Your eyes shot wide open, lips parting in a silent scream as the next smack lands on your sore ass. You're searching for Chris with your eyes and see him stroking his cock, lazily, eyes on your tear stained and messed up face.   
"N-no!" your voice is muffled by the sheets as you turn your blushing face to hide it away from Chris' intense gaze.   
Smack  
Leon's hand isn't as big as Chris' but there is so much more intent behind every powerful blow that warms your bottom. His spanking is methodical, precise and designed in such a way it is bound to bring tears to your eyes.  
How does he teach you that difference. Think. Ah, but your ass is on fire. How could you hope to think of an answer.   
Smack  
"Sir! P-please!" you start raising yourself up to put your hands behind.  
"How do Sir and I know that you are our slut?" Leon asks again, giving you some time to catch your breath in between all the hiccuping and crying. The hand on your ass is rubbing the heath in, going down to your aching pussy, pushing a finger into the slick opening.   
You moan, eyes rolling back into your head as he pistons that single finger in and out repeatedly.   
You look to the side again, at your other lover cupping his balls, teasing his throbbing, leaking cock. You hear Leon unbuckling his pants, zipper going down.   
Fuck, how you wish to turn around and see him. To watch his face as you let him do this to you. Let him have a complete control over you.   
"B-because..." you hear yourself saying," Because only the two of you will ever see me this way."  
You hear Chris let out a soft, satisfied grunt.  
"Always says the right thing, I swear...," you hear him say in a low tone as he strokes his cock expertly.   
Leon is looking at your trembling body, getting all choked up from your answer.   
Smack  
What.  
Why?  
You had to bite the sheets to keep from crying out.  
Smack  
"And why is that?" his voice sounds like he was the one screaming and kicking the entire time.   
You frown.  
What does he mean.   
The finger in your pussy becomes two and now your are on a verge of cumming as he fucks them deep inside, bending down to kiss your red flesh as you whimper.  
Smack  
"Auh! B- because..."  
Smack  
"Yes, baby?"

"Because I love you," you manage quietly, letting out a sob of relief as you feel him pushing your folds apart with his finger to massage your clit. His hand goes to the side of your thighs as he pats it lightly as a signal for you to roll over onto your back. You do so and immediately wince as you feel the sheets rub at your bottom. You look up, blinking away the tears and your breath catches in your throat.   
Leon is looking at you with so much adoration, love and hunger. His hair is falling forward in attempts to cover his eyes but you see them. He motiones for you to slide up the bed so he can position himself above you.   
"We love you too, baby," his voice is now soft, promising the worst has passed. He is nestled between your spread legs, his erect cock pushing against your wetness but not quite entering.   
It's his scent that makes you reach out and touch his chest. Running your fingers down his taut stomach.   
"Keep your legs up," he says, pressing heated kisses all over your skin. Hands going up to cup your breasts, pinching your hard nipples.   
"I'm going to show you how I enjoy breaking my slut. Teach you how to serve your men," he promises, using his hand to guide his cockhead against you eager, gaping pussy, "We're going to use your holes for our pleasure only. Without any concern of how it feels for you."  
You moan loudly at both the stretch of your pussy around his big cock and at his dirty words.   
He slowly buries his entire length in, till his balls are nestled snugly against you.   
"L-Leon!"   
He moves his hips back, arm shooting out to the side to fetch something.   
You're eyes focus on a thin silver chain with two black rubber nipple clamps on both of its ends.   
Fuck.  
Your hands go up to cover your breasts and he growls out, thrusting his cock in hard and fast, making you yellp at the force of it.  
"I said legs up! I'm gonna beat a rough fuck into your pussy. It will drip everytime you do so much as think of my cock," you immediately go to hook your arms underneath your legs, exposing yourself completely to his mercy.   
"S- sorry, S-sir!"   
You feel the clamp pinching one of your nipples, not enough to hurt you but definitely enough to send shivers down your spine as the heat pooling in your lower belly gets bigger and bigger, threatening to overwhelm you.  
The other one joins in, silver chain now firmly in his grasp as he gives it a light tug.   
"S-sir! I'm gonna cum!" you cry out. It's too much.   
He feels you trembling, feels your pussy squeezing his cock, soft walls massaging his length. He's pounding you so good, you have trouble breathing properly, seeing anything but his beautiful and handsome face starring down at you. His lips letting out grunting sounds as he slams in harder and harder. He sees you turning your head to the side to watch as Chris, too, jerks off his cock to the rhythm of Leon's merciless pounding.   
"P-please..." you try out, looking at that angry red cock, wet from the precum and the friction of the strong fist around it.   
You don't know what it is you're pleading for. You only know you want it too. You want to cum from being filled up completely.  
"C- Chris!"  
Leon slows down his pace, looking at you carefully and as soon as it hits him what it is you're aiming for, he takes you and manhandles you in such a way that you find yourself on top of him, your head buried in his neck, his hands holding your upper body down as he continues to deliver the rough and fast treatment to your abused cunt.   
"Call him, baby. Tell him what you want him to do to you" Leon is whispering into your ear.   
"I - I want..." you try, but nothing comes to your mind. Your entire body is becoming one big boneless mess.   
"Speak up, little one!"   
It's Chris' voice.  
Oh God.   
His voice.  
You feel the bed dipping behind you and you know it's his hands sliding up your tights, his lips playfully kissing your red cheeks, spreading them. It's his cock massaging your stretched out hole. You need him in your ass, need him to fill you up. You need to call him.  
You take a deep breath, completely opening yourself up to them.  
Leon senses it in the way your entire body comes to life on top of him, your skin starts glowing from exhaustion and sweat.   
"D- Daddy, fuck my ass!"   
Leon sees Chris freeze for a second there. You never called him like that.   
"Fuck, baby girl."  
He pushes the head of his cock in and you are sobbing now.   
"Hold it in sweetie, just a bit longer, gonna be needing my cock in here often to keep this hole closed after I rail it into you so hard you'll go insane," Chris is saying and you are not sure if you can.   
"Daddy! I can't-!"   
"Cum, sweetie. Cum on our cocks."  
In a moment, he has his hands in your hair, yanking it back. The man below helps you by pushing you against the sweaty chest behind you, your ass arching to accommodate both of them. Leon's hand yanks on that silver chain so hard it makes your entire body convulse, your voice gone completely, as you feel both of their cocks balls deep inside, cumming and filling you up at once. Your nipples hurting so bad after the clamps are gone.  
"Agh! God!"   
Leon has his head thrown back, your name on his lips, Chris' forehead is pressed against your back, where your shoulders meet, lips pulled into a hiss from the force of his orgasm.   
You collapse down into awaiting arms.  
"Daddy... " you mumble against Leon's chest and he brings his hands up to brush your hair, his hips still fucking into you just like Chris', riding it out with you.   
"Is it my cock up your asshole that made you cum hard like that."  
It was.  
"Or is it his cock smashing your pussy in that made you squirt all over him?"  
It was.  
Wait.  
Squirt?   
"Baby..."   
"B-both, Daddy!"  
The rhythm fades away and Chris pulls out, letting you push his cum out of your twitching asshole as he watches it drip down your sore pussy and Leon's cock, all the way to his empty balls. Leon's hands push your lower body up so he can slip his softening cock out of you and the sight of your pussy dripping white makes the older groan.  
"Damn, sweetie.. look at you."  
You try to push your knees together, to push yourself away from Leon but you just end up being spread open as Chris bends down to lap at your exposed shame in earnest.   
"Daddy!" you squeak.   
"Sorry, sweetie. I had to taste him dripping out of you."  
"Chris," Leon warns and Chris snickers playfully.   
And just like that it's y/n, Leon and Chris again.  
"I'm gonna go and get you something to rub onto that sore ass, love," he says and you have no energy to tell him you don't need anything but him to hold you. As he rummages through the room, Leon turns you to the side to gently lay you down, not even considering laying you on your back.  
"Baby... about... how you called us," he starts, kissing your shoulder as Chris sits on the other side of you with some kind of strong scented ointment in his hand.   
You bury your red face into your folded arms, refusing to look his way.  
The feeling of Chris' gentle palms massaging your tender flesh has you mewling in pleasure.  
"Y/n... no need to be embarrassed about it," Chris says softly.  
"Is that how you want to call us when we do this?" Leon jumps in.   
You nod your head, because sure as all hells your voice would crack if you were to say a simple yes.   
"I liked it," Leon admits, looking at Chris to see his reaction.  
Chris' cheeks are actually pink and it makes the younger laugh.   
"I saw you almost busting a nut when she called you Daddy."  
Chris has a sheepish smile on his face as you chance a look at him.  
It makes you smile.   
"Is it true," you smile up at him, batlling your lashes, innocently, "Daddy?"  
Smack  
"Ough! What the hell?!"  
"Don't start something you're in no shape to finish, y/n."  
You huff out, indignantly.  
There's a pleasant silence filling the room as their soft hands work on your body.  
"Later?" you try.  
"Once you can take a much harder spanking than this one, girl."  
"Fuck, Chris," Leon mumbles.  
Chris is humming some song as his hand works its way to your heated cheek. Caressing it lovingly.  
"Indeed."


End file.
